


Understanding

by adelaide_rain



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of Thomas and Martha Wayne's death, and the pain and loneliness on Bruce's face makes Clark's heart ache. Maybe, just maybe, he can do something to ease that hurt; maybe he can even make Bruce happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Bruce is staring at one of the many computer screens in the Batcave, but Clark doesn't need to understand the data on the screen to know that Bruce isn't giving it his full attention. Most of the time the Bruce Wayne that Clark knows is unshakeable, utterly focused and resolute; completely at odds with the shallow and fickle playboy he shows to the rest of the world. There are times, though, when Clark sees the cracks in that facade. Perhaps someone less observant, or who knows him a little less would not see them but Clark does. Around the anniversary of the death of Bruce's parents is one of the times he shows weakness. It is completely understandable and Clark's heart aches a little at the thought of Bruce's pain.

He wants to help him, somehow - to touch him, to say something - but he knows that Bruce would hate the acknowledgement of his weakness. 

"There doesn't seem to be any discrepancies here," Bruce says, finally turning away from the bank of monitors to face Clark. "If it is him, he's being very clever."

Clark grins. "He knows he's got the world's greatest detective on his trail. Of course he's being careful."

Giving a grim smile in return, Bruce inclines his head slightly. "He'll slip up and when he does, I'll be there."

" _We'll_ be there, Bruce."

Eternally serious blue eyes snap over to Clark and survey him. Not even Superman's x-ray eyes can uncover the emotion in them. Eventually Bruce nods. "We'll be there." Tiredness is etched into his face, so Clark attributes the unusual acceptance of help down to a lack of sleep.

"When was the last time you slept, Bruce?"

A barely perceptible shrug, then Bruce turns back to his computers. For a moment he sits up a little straighter, seems a little more alert and Clark wonders whether to go ahead with his plan of forcing Bruce to go to bed; but then he sees his eyes close for a few heart beats longer than a blink and knows he should get Bruce to catch some down time.

"Bruce, get some sleep. Tell me what you're looking for and if it's there, I’ll find it."

The withering look in response to the suggestion is expected. The computer system is Bruce's baby. Not even someone as trusted as Clark could comfortably be left alone with it as long as Bruce can keep his eyes open. A shift of the back muscles, a tightening of the neck and a slight increase in his frown indicate Bruce is about to argue with him. 

Knowing that Bruce is exhausted, knowing he is more sensitive around this time of year, Clark doesn't even bother to argue; his arm goes around Bruce's waist and in less than a breath they're in the master bedroom.

The rage in Bruce's eyes dies quickly, replaced with a softness that surprises Clark.

"I know you're trying to protect me but I'm a grown-up. I can look after myself."

Their eyes meet and for a moment, Clark sees young Bruce, kneeling beside the bodies of his dead parents. In so many ways, he's never got over that. It drives him, it gives him strength, but it's also his weakness and for this man who's life is beset with pain, this is his greatest hurt. For a moment Clark doesn't see the man he has come to respect: he sees the scared boy beneath. Then he blinks and catches a rare glimpse of the whole Bruce Wayne: determined, focused, fiercely intelligent; yet also passionate, loving, loyal; drowning in pain. It touches something in Clark and he raises a hand to Bruce's cheek. It's not the first time Clark has seen this weakness, this sensitive side to Bruce but it's the first time it has touched him so strongly. Perhaps it's the moonlight bathing them in it's silver glow or perhaps it's that Lois has been gone for so long that Clark just needs to feel a loving touch. Whatever the reason, Bruce does not shy away from Clark's touch and Clark doesn't step back.

They continue to gaze at each other, two sets of clear blue eyes meeting without contest, recognising each other as equals. Just as Clark sees Bruce's pain, Bruce recognises Clark's loneliness and suddenly they both know what they want. Without words they move together, Clark tilting his head down to meet Bruce's lips.

The kiss is different than Clark had imagined. Bruce's lips are soft, his chin smooth, clean-shaven. His body is hard from many, many hours of exercise but what surprises Clark most is the way Bruce yields to him, letting him set the tone, allowing him to lead the kiss. The kiss is sweet but not shallow. There is depth of emotion that touches Clark to the core. It ends naturally and he pulls back to look at Bruce.

He is still exactly the same; hard, almost cold outer layers, frightened loneliness hidden deep inside. Nothing about Bruce has changed but the way Clark looks at him has. Perhaps it took having Lois out of the picture for him to recognise his feelings toward Bruce. Not love, exactly, not the way he feels about his wife; it's different, but not far off. He wants to stop Bruce's pain. He wants to make it so that nothing will hurt him again. He wants him to be happy.

Leaning forward, Clark touches his lips to Bruce's once more. There's more to the kiss this time, not emotions but need. Their bodies move closer, press against each other, leading to touches, then to stripping of clothes. On the bed now, naked, the touches are more intimate, sending jolts of pleasure through Clark's body. Anything that Bruce Wayne does, he does brilliantly. They don't speak, save for gasps and moans. They don't need to. They both understand the ramifications of this act; they know and accept the consequences. 

Even if it was not for Lois, Clark doesn't think they could ever really be together, though the idea of Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne as a couple on the cover of the Daily Planet does amuse him. Yet they care about each other so deeply. In many ways they understand each others in ways no-one else ever could, see things in each other they would never let anyone else see. They would die for each other, they love each other already; this was just a different way of expressing that love. 

Their eyes meet again and from somewhere - possibly the utility belt - Bruce had found slippery liquid and uses to coat Clark's hardness.

Both of their heartbeats quicken. They are both nervous, but they both want this. Softly pushing Bruce onto his back, he kisses him softly, and as gently, as slowly as he can he pushes inside him. 

Bruce's eyes widen and he gasps, gripping Clark's arms hard but he gives no indication he wants it to stop. His eyes close and he slowly lets out a breath between his teeth.

Clark slides all the way inside, unable to think, waves of pleasure crashing over him. Bruce's eyes open, sparkling with wonder.

"Kal," he whispers, voice shaking slightly.

"Bruce." They stare at each other as Clark begins to move, hitching their pleasure up notch by notch until it peaks and with loud, intense moans they are spent. 

They hold each other, still not speaking of 'what now?' or wondering who they will tell. They will tell no-one and what happens next, will happen. Neither of them are they type to waste energy on pointless talking. Feeling Bruce fall asleep against his chest, Clark allows himself to doze off. His last thought - of Alfred's expression when he sees the two of them like this - makes him go to sleep with a smile.


End file.
